Angel or Demon
by XxboredxX
Summary: Two words: Vampire fic. the full summary is inside.


**Angel or Demon**

**Sum: She's lost with no love. She is lost in the depths of her own heart. Will she find love? Vampire fic. Modern Day Naruto. Enjoy! Pairings: undecided.**

**Chapter 1: Intro.**

She let the tears linger down her fragile, pale, depressed face. Her black hair sticked to her face. The moon's light reflected some blue in her hair. She was lost in the darkness of her heart; no one showed her any love. 'Why should I live?' is one question left unanswered in her blank mind. She stared up at the moon and stars. She's definitely lost in the world of darkness and despair. That was no theory, it was a fact; anyone in their right mind would figure that out.

**Chapter 1: Hate**

She looked at her front door nervously, afraid to enter. She wished she didn't have this life. She mustered all her strength and lifted her arm to open the door. She stepped in and closed the door as silently as possible. Even with the 'click' of the door, her parents would hear it. "Ya' little bitch, where were you?" her mother grumbled.

"I-i-i-i-i-i….." she stuttered.

"Don't stutter to your mother like that!" her father yelled and slapped her pale face.

She tried to fight back the threatening tears to come, afraid of what her parents would say after. "Is little bitchy going to cry?" her mother mocked.

They made her back up to the cold, white door. "Or are you just scared we'll do this?" her father mocked.

They started to hit and kick her all over. The little girl crouched down in a ball, trying to protect herself. She had to deal with all this at home and even school. No one showed her even the microscopic size of love; only hate. She thought lowly of herself; only being able to cry for how pathetic she acted. Her parents got bored and stopped kicking and punching her. "Don't even think about coming to eat dinner; oh wait, we never did allow you to eat with us, hah!" her mother laughed.

They walked into the dining room and slammed the door. That was the last thing she ever heard from them.

**Chapter 1: True Friend?**

She walked up the stairs and bumped into her sister. Because of the beating, she had to fall back and be so close to falling down the stairs. She looked up at her sister and saw her snarl. "How dare you bump into me? No, how dare you even _touch_ me!" she yelled in disgust.

Megumi was her sister's name. She was far from being graceful. (A/N: I think Megumi means grace, not sure) Megumi kicked her three times and walked past her. "Three times the charm." she heard her sister mumble.

She didn't notice the tears slide down her pale skin. All she could do was run to her room and sit in a fetal position on her bed. The bed was against the wall in the corner so she sat against the corner. She finally noticed the tears and let them fall faster than before. She ceased the sobbing a little and looked around her room. A small room that was only able to fit a bed and a desk. On the desk was a Gold cross standing proudly. Her 'friend' showed her the majestic wonders of Christianity. Though she would never admit it, her 'friend' was actually dared to become her friend just to practice her acting skills. She never really showed it but her life was devoted to a God she never trusted. (A/N: I'm not saying Christianity sucks. I mean, heck, I'm a Christian!) She looked at the gold cross one last time and then looked at her window. This time, she was not coming back.

**Chapter 1: Escape**

She looked back at her door once more and then jumped out and down her window. Sadly, her room was at least twenty feet high that her feet got bruised; even scratched since her shoes were at the door. She started to run, ignoring the pain and blood in her feet. She ran into town and didn't notice the many 'people' stalking around the place. They hid in shadows as she ran with the blood leaking on the cold hard floor. 'Such a waste of blood.' they would think.

She turned into an alleyway and stopped to rest. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall. "What's a girl like you doing out at night? Don't you know about the vampires roaming the town at night?" he whispered in her ear.

He looked back at her and grinned. She spotted two clear white fangs at the corners of his mouth. That and his piercing black eyes were the only visible things to her. She was too afraid to speak. He chuckled at her expression. The expression he always wanted from his victims; fear. She just stood there helpless. A little glad that her wish was going to come true; a little sad she had to leave this world so soon, at the age of thirteen going on fourteen. She closed her eyes as she felt the hot stingy breath of her fellow vampire. She took one last breath as she felt the fangs slowly seeping through her neck. She didn't feel anymore pain for some reason; instead, she felt herself be carried.

**Chapter 1: Hero or Enemy?**

She opened her eyes and saw two red blazing eyes looking back down at her. "Are you okay?" his husk voice asked.

She opened her mouth to say something but her voice box refused to let any sound out. She slowly nodded her head, noticing two white fangs. She started to tremble at the sight. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he reassured.

She mouthed a 'thank you' and layed her head against her savior's chest. She closed her eyes and started to drift off into sleep mode. He felt his cloak get damp and looked down. She was crying and still shaking. He couldn't understand why she was still scared and start to cry; didn't he just tell her everything was going to be okay? He dismissed the thought for now and brought her to his home. When he walked in, he was greeted by some maids. They looked at the mortal in his hands and looked oddly at him. "Hn." was all he said and walked to his room. As he went to his room, he spotted his little brothers. Not exactly his blood-related brothers. He was adopted by a man kind enough to give them a home. He was a rich man so he allowed them to have maids, butlers, and servants around the house; one each for each kid. He lived with his former brother, Sasuke and his adopted brothers Gaara, and Kakashi. His brothers were looking at the helpless girl in his arms. "Kakashi, it's not what you think." he looked at his little brother's expression.

Kakashi, a decent little brother yet, a real pervert that reads books under age. Sasuke, just another copy of Itachi except not that same. Gaara, the most quietest of them all and youngest; he was a real loner. Itachi arrived at his room and entered. He gently placed the girl on his bed. He was aware of the three eyes peering through the crack of the door. Her crying had ceased the moment he entered the building. She stirred a little and opened her eyes. She let out a groan and sat up. "You should rest. It seemed like you were tired from all that running."

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She mouthed a 'how do you know?' to him. "Your feet are all bruised and they were bleeding." he thought up of a half lie half truth.

'Who are they?' she mouthed and pointed to the door.

"They're my brothers."

'All three!?' she mouthed, shocked.

"No, two of them are my adopted brothers. They're probably older than you."

'I'm thirteen going on fourteen you know. Not ten.' she crossed her arms.

"Oh, then they are your age, pretty much."

She nodded. She stood up when she saw the light of day rising up. She sighed, thinking she would have to return to her home. "Do you live near here?"

"Yes." she said weakly; a tint of fear in her voice.

Her voice was as soft as an angel's and as sweet as candy. She was definitely one-of-a-kind girl that anyone would be able to meet. "Where do you live?"

"N-near the edge of t-the town." she stuttered.

"You don't want to go back, do you?"

She walked over to him and looked up at him. "Never." he said with the same amount of fear.

He saw the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Don't worry; I won't make you go back."

She cried into his chest and let out a muffled 'thank you'.

He slowly combed her hair as she cried. He felt two eyes filled with jealousy glare at him.

(A/N: I have the feeling to make this longer….)

**Chapter 1: Alter Ego Part 1**

She stared at the food placed infront of her, never has she been accepted to eat with even one person. She was always known as the 'freak' because her sister spreaded rumors. Her sister was a popular girl, after all. "Aren't you hungry? You're so skinny." she heard a voice say from behind her.

She looked behind her. Itachi was standing there with a worried face. She finally noticed that everyone was already finished eating. "I-I-I've never really ate with anyone before….. I must be a burden; I think I'm going to leave." she got up from her chair but was stopped from walking away.

"No, where would you live? Would you rather die?"

She looked down at her bandaged feet. "Yes." she whispered softly.

Itachi's eyes widened in shock, 'How could she want to die? What was her life like before?' he thought.

"All I'm saying is I had a tough life, there."

'Did she just read my mind or something?'

Itachi felt her smirk and looked down at her. 'This isn't the girl I saved before….'

"No, it isn't." she mumbled. "I'm just an alter-ego in this useless girl's mind and body. I am her strength. I am Kurai." (A/N: I have finally decided the girl's name!)

"Emi! Snap out of it! This is not the girl I lo-" he stopped his self.

How could a vampire love a mortal? There were three pairs of eyes in the corner, watching him shake the girl back into her right mind. They were surprised he fell in love with her; let alone a human they call food. They actually couldn't blame him, she was a different girl, one not like all their fan girls. They disappeared in the shadows of the walls and went back to their rooms, to get ready for school. Itachi stopped shaking Emi and looked into her eyes. Just a few moments ago, her eyes were pure red; now they were back to their blue glow. "Emi, are you alright?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes…." her voice filled with fear.

For the first time, she experienced her demon-within. Her bottom lip trembled along with the rest of her body. She heard the menacing laugh of Kurai in the back of her head. She let the silent tears flow out of her fearful eyes. "Why me, of all people?" she whispered. "**Don't you see why I want to die**!?" she screamed as the tears flowed faster down her cheeks.

Itachi pulled her into an embrace and tried to calm her down. There were two pairs of jealous eyes at the door of the dining room. 'He gets everything…' they thought.

**Chapter 1: Alter Ego Part 2**

Itachi let go when she stopped trembling, even though she was still scared. When her demon took over, all she felt was darkness, hate, and power that she never felt before. She shivered, remembering what it felt like. Emi looked up at Itachi and saw that he had a worried look on his face. "I-I-I-I'm o-okay."

"Let's get you a change of clothes."

She slowly nodded and followed Itachi. He called a maid to show her where she could get temporary clothes. She stayed close to Itachi, afraid of what may happen. Itachi got the idea and put a hand on her head. (A/N: She is that short! 0.o) "Don't worry, Mitsuki is a loyal maid, she won't do anything to you. I promise."

She nodded and slowly walked to the maid. Mitsuki put an arm around her shoulders and led Emi to a closet. She showed Emi all the different clothes in there. The thing that caught Emi's eyes was a white kimono with a light blue lily design at the bottom left corner. She pointed to it and Mitsuki nodded. She took the kimono off the hanger and handed it to Emi. She showed her the way to the bathroom and left. Emi entered the bathroom and closed the door. She turned around and noticed how spacious it looked. She changed into the kimono and looked out the window. 'You're still mine…' she heard a dark voice said. She started to tremble as she looked at the kids below, playing with no care in the world. "Its okay, Emi. You're safe for now. No one will get to you as long as I'm here." said a kind voice.

Emi turned around and saw an angelic image of her. The image was an illusion yet so real. "W-who are you?"

"I am Aoi, the angel inside your soul. I am your faith." Aoi smiled and waved.

The illusion faded and left Emi smiling; no more fear. "Thank you." she whispered.

'I'll always be there…' her voice echoed Emi's mind.

There was a knock at the bathroom door which startled Emi a bit. Then, she heard a voice say, "Emi, are you okay in there? May I come in?"

"Yes!" she answered, with some happiness.

The door opened up and in came Mitsuki. She had a red ribbon in her hand. "You sound cheery, you like the kimono?"

"Yes and I'm just happy is all."

"Wow, you didn't stutter, I'm proud of you. Well, you better be going soon."

"Where?"

"School, to be more specific, you're going to school with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara."

"What about Itachi-san?"

"He's in high school."

"Oh." she whispered softly.

"Here, let me tie your hair up." Mitsuki offered.

"Thank you."

Emi faced the mirror as Mitsuki started tying her hair back with the red ribbon. In the mirror, you could see a vampire with dark brown hair and hazel eyes; her eyes were fierce. Mitsuki finished tying her hair up. "All done!" she said excitedly.

"Thank you again, Mitsuki-san."

"C'mon, I bet the others are waiting."

"Ok."

They stepped out of the bathroom and turned the lights off. 'Aoi?' she thought.

'Yes Emi?'

'Thank you.'

**I think I should stop here, what do you think? Good? Bad? TELL ME!! Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can. That goes for my other stories too. I ACTUALLY MANAGED 5 PAGES! ITHIS SHALL GO DOWN IN HISTORY!! writes in Guinness's world records book. I was thinking:**

**Pairings:**

**SasxOC?**

**KakaxOC?**

**GaaraxOC?**

**or**

**ItaxOC?**

**Review and tell me.**


End file.
